ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Ruff
Michelle Ruff is an American voice actress known for her work in anime and video games. In her early voicework career, she used her mother's name, Georgette Rose, as a pseudonym. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Rukia Kuchiki, Mahana Natsui, Tobiume (spirit), Zabimaru (snake spirit) *''Blue Dragon''- Kluke *''Di Gi Charat''- Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Michelle Crier *''Digimon Frontier (2002-2003)''- Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto, Kazemon, Zephyrmon *''Digimon Tamers (2001-2002)''- Lopmon, Antylamon *''Disgaea (2006)''- Etna *''Duel Masters 2.0''- Yumama *''Durarara!! (2010)– '''Anri Sonohara' *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Yoko Littner *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)''- Suzaku, Elisa Doolittle *''Kekkaishi''– Miki Hatori *''Love Hina''– Nyamo Namo *''Lucky ☆ Star''– Tsukasa Hiiragi, Minami Iwasaki *''MÄR''– Princess Snow, Koyuki *''Mega Man Star Force''– Hope Stelar *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''– Yuki Nagato, Miyuki Enomoto *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''– Mihiro Oiwakken *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team''– Kiki Rosita *''Naruto''– Orochimaru's female body, Sasame Fuma, various *''Naruto Shippuden''– Matsuri, Shiho *''Rave Master''- Elie *''Speed Racer X''- Mra. Lelyveld *''Tsukihime, Lunar Legend''- Arcueid Brunestud *''Vampire Knight: Guilty''– Juri Kuran, Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!– Naomi, Marylou, Hyde, Sugino, Princess Marie, Nana Baba, Ivy, Additional Voices Movies *''Akira (1988)- Kaori (Animaze dub) *''Bleach: Fade to Black (2008)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2000)– Tomoyo Daidouji *''Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon (2002)– Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010)– '''Saber' *''Kung Fu Panda (2008)– Baby and Young Tai Lung *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991)– Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (2008)– Amaru *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)- Rani Chawla *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie (1999)– Sakura Kasugano *''Street Fighter Alpha Generations (2005)– Sakura Kasugano *''Tale of Despereaux (2008)– voice *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010)– Yuki Nagato *''Zenon: The Zequel (2001)''- Announcer on PA System Video Games *''Asura's Wrath (2012)''- Narrator *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Carl Clover, Linhua *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)''- Carl Clover *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)''- Carl Clover, Linhua *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)''- Carl Clover, Linhua *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)''- Carl Clover, Linhua *''Bleach: Dark Souls (2007-2009)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: Shattered Blade (2006-2008)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2008-2010)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Rukia Kuchiki *''Catherine (2011)''- Katherine McBride *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Etna, Aurica Nestmille *''Disgaea Series''- Etna, Desco, Des X, Salvatore the Magnificent *''Drakengard (2003-2004)''- Arioch *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Female Voice 1 & 3, Noire *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Crimson Viper *''Prinny: Can I Be the Hero? (2008-2009)''- Etna *''Rave Master (2002-2005)''- Elie *''Resident Evil: Revelations (2012-2013)''- Jill Valentine *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012)''- Jill Valentine *''Rumble Roses XX (2006)''- Reiko Hinomoto/Rowdy Reiko *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)''- Jenny Jaros *''SD Gundam Force: Showdown!''- Sayla *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006-2012)''- Yukari Takeba *''Sonic the Hedgehog Series (2010)''- Cream the Rabbit *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Kamikirimusi, Custom Female Voice #2 *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Custom Female Voice #2 *''Spectrobes: Origins (2009-2010)''- Jenna *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)''- Crimson Viper *''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)''- Crimson Viper *''Trinity Universe (2009-2010)''- Etna *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Crimson Viper *''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)''- Crimson Viper Category:Voice Actors Category:BlazBlue Category:Mega Man Category:Street Fighter Category:Resident Evil Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Soul Series Category:Persona 3 Category:Final Fantasy Category:Saints Row Category:Melty Blood Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gurren Lagann Category:Skullgirls